


Wedding Day Jitters,

by KitHolt



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHolt/pseuds/KitHolt
Summary: Lance has a small panic attack on his wedding day, Keith makes it better.





	1. Klance Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting fluffy, I had to brush my teeth after finishing this lol  
> Hope you enjoy, my sister was feeling down and I wrote this to cheer her up and decided to share with yall. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Please dont repost my work without my permission. Thx

This was it, today was the day. And the ceremony was in less than 30 minutes... Lance groaned softly as he curled up on the couch, his arms folding across his chest in an attempt at self comfort. He felt sick, his stomach was fluttering with uncontrollable butterflies and his hands sweaty. Lance was so nervous, he wished he could see Keith. After dating for four years and being friends and rivals for even longer, Lance had found his comfort and home in the half galra man. Keith always knew what to say or do to help Lance relax when he was anxious. But he couldn't see him right now, Hunk had insisted it was bad luck. 

 

"Hunk!" Lance cried out as he felt a wave of anxiety wash over with, his body tensing with nerves as he shivered Hunk burst in, "What?! What's wrong?!" He took one look at Lance's watery eyes and shivering form and sighed, hurrying over to his side. "Lance," he whispered pulling him into a hug. Lance latched on, curling as much as possible around the man. 

 

"I can't do this, Hunk." Lance whispered, "I need him." Hunk leaned back and took another long look at his distressed friend. He sighed in defeat before he got to his feet, clapping a hand on the cuban's shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. "Okay," Lance shot him a grateful smile, his eyes watering even more as Hunk quickly exited the room the door closing with a soft click.  
Lance again curled up on the lounge chair, picking up a discarded pillow and pressing it to his chest he hugged it. Today was supposed to be the most wonderfully day of his life, and it was, he was just so nervous. And scared, his head kept running in circles dredging up old insecurities and moments of hurt. He needed Keith, he needed his love and reassurance. 

 

Keith had grown so much since the Garrison days, after everything they went through together and individually had changed them and made them who they were today. And Lance couldn't be more grateful to Blue and Krolia and the big rolls they played in Keith and him finding each other.

 

Lance sighed as he buried his face into the pillow, almost shrieking as a knock at the window to his left caused his heart to jump into his throat. He whipped around eyes widening comically as he caught site of who was there. Black hair and a fond pair of violet eyes pierced into his, he scrambled up and over to the windowsill. Lance quickly unlatched the window and pulled the man through, Lance underestimating the difference in weight tumbled back pulling the raven haired down on top him. Keith smiled brightly as he invaded his space, going in immediately for a kiss. Lance's heart soared as he returned the kiss, laughing giddily when Keith pulled back. 

 

"Are you okay? I heard you yell from my dressing room." He asked breathlessly their noses skimming gently over each other's as they stared each other down. Lance felt his face burn at that, he had been that loud? Keith shot him a worried look when he didn't respond right away. Lance leaned up and pecked his man on the lips, a content sigh leaving his lips. "I am now." Keith's ears turned red in that adorable way Lance loved. 

 

"But you weren't. What's wrong?" Keith questioned gently, his hot breath fanning out over Lance's mouth was becoming very distracting. "Talk to me, sharpshooter." Lance looked away from Keith's intense eyes, a frown pulling down at the corners of his lips. "I was just nervous, and anxious. You know how I get sometimes," Lance muttered, closing his eyes as he sighed in defeat. "I just really needed my samurai." Keith chuckled softly, and when Lance looked at him he saw no judgement in his gaze. Just pure and unconditional love. How did he get so lucky to have this man? 

 

"I get it, I'm nervous too." Keith said reaching a hand up to caress Lance's cheek. The former red paladin's eyes twinkled as he spoke again, mischief dancing in them. "Let's elope." Lance gaped at him before bursting into giggles. The half galra leaned down and kissed him on the corner of his lips with a smitten and amused smile pulling at his mouth. 

 

"Lance!!!" Hunk yelled the door slamming open as he scrambled in. "I cant find-. Keith..." The two still tangled in each others arms looked up just in time for Hunk to shriek, his hands flying up to his face as he said, "What are you two doing?!" Lance and Keith burst out laughing, the sound drawing the attention of Pidge and Shiro who were coming to check on how much longer they were going to be. "What's going on? Keith what are you doing in Lance's dressing room?" Shiro asked in an exasperated tone, Pidge who stood next to him snorted. "Deflowering the bride? Groom?" She teased, slightly confused as to the proper terms.  
"Pidge." Shiro said in a clearly exasperated tone, rubbing his temples watching as Keith's face turned a deep scarlet. Lance opened his mouth to speak, but catching sight of the mischievous twinkle in his eye Keith clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't even think about it."  
Keith got up after a moment extending a hand to his fiancé, taking in his apparel as he did. Lance was decked out in a nice white tailored suit and bowtie, a light silver silk vest decorated with beautiful embroidery hugged his slim waist, his suit jacket lay thrown over the chair in the corner. His hair slicked back over his scalp in a handsome style, and his face practically shone he looked so happy, the former red paladin felt his heart squeeze in his chest. 

 

Lance shivered slightly under Keith's intense stare, the tips of his ears burning. "Like what you see?" Lance whispered as he leaned into Keith's space ignoring the distinct 'ews' and 'aws' coming from behind him, his hands gripping the half galra man's arms through his suit. Keith looked amazing, Lance thought. He was wearing a black suit, a soft purple tie and a white carnation pinned to his lapel. And his hair, it was tied back in a braid with soft white baby's breath entwined. Keith responded to Lance by pressing a passionate kiss to his lips, his arms winding around his waist. 

 

"Lance?" Hunk whined in a worried tone from over his shoulder, Lance ran his hands down Keith's chest before pulling back slightly breathless. "Okay-. We gotta go." Keith chased Lance with a soft sound of protest, causing the Cuban to chuckle stupidly in love with Keith's eagerness to steal his breath away. Shiro clapped a hand on Keith's shoulder and steered him away from Lance, their hands staying together till the last second as he was led out the door. "How'd you even get in there?" Pidge questioned as they left the room and started off down the hall. "Window," he said smugly, earning a laugh from the little gremlin.  
"Lance!" Lance snapped out of his goofy dazed smile as Hunk shook him back into reality. "What?" Hunk smoothed all the wrinkles out of Lance's clothes and he muttered under his breath. "Okay, you ready?" The big man asked, squeezing Lance's hand as he fixed the Cuban's hair with his other hand. "I was born ready." Lance smiled cheekily as Hunk rolled his eyes and pulled him out the door.

End.


	2. Wedding Cake,

Lance eyed the cake with intent, a giddy smile tugging at his lips. Keith was so gonna kill him, he thought as he half listening to the chattering of the guest's as they all clamoured to get up from their seats.  
"What are you laughing at?" Keith whispered against the shell of his ear, arm wrapping around Lance's waist thumb bushing over his hip as he pressed into his side. Lance beamed as he looked over at his newly wedded husband, leaning his head onto his shoulder.  
"Nothing," Lance said brushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear, Keith didn't like the mischievous twinkle in his eye but couldn't help leaning into the touch. The two watched as their family and friends gathered around them and the table with the triple layered rainbow cake with white flowers made of fondant and frosting. It was a very beautiful vibrant cake if Lance said so himself.

Shiro tapped the mic he was holding testing it was on before getting everyone's attention. Saying a few things making both Lance and Keith along with the rest of the paladins get a little teary-eyed, laughter filling the room before Pidge snatched the mic. "-The two lovebirds will be cutting the cake now." Shiro blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. "Gosh, Shiro. That's all you had to say." Pidge teased.   
Hunk passed the knife to Lance carefully wiping a stray tear from his cheek. "Don't stab anyone," he muttered, Lance squawked in protest offended. The big guy had been crying a lot. He had burst out crying when Lance was about to say 'I do'.  
Lance pressed back into Keith's chest as he positioned himself to hold the knife with Lance. Keith rolled his eyes not understanding the point in cutting a cake together when one person didn't it just fine on their own. "I still don't get it," he mumbled in Lance's ear, flexing his wrist as they cut into the rainbow cake. "It's just a cake." Lance shook his head laughing, lifting the piece they cut onto a paper plate.   
Keith kissed Lance on the cheek, trying to ignore the clapping around them and the wolf whistle he was sure came from Pidge. Hunk offered the two a pair of forks, but Lance motioned that he didn't need them earning a look from Keith. He pulled slightly away from his husband's side as he reached into the plate, cake slightly crumbling as he picked up a piece covered in frosting. "Lance, what are you doing?" Keith asked an edge of surprise sliding into his voice, the Cuban couldn't help but giggle.   
"I'm gonna feed you." Lance smiled as innocently as possible, Keith still wary he opened his mouth slightly. "Fine," he mumbled blushing as Lance's hand approached his mouth, only to veer off last second and smear all over his cheek. "Lance!" He cursed backing away a step from Lance as crumps and a clump of icing tumbled to the floor from his cheek.   
Keith glared at the giggling mess that was his husband grabbing a handful of cake from the plate that surprisingly Lance had yet to drop in his laughing fit. Smearing the frosting and cake all over Lance's shocked face, Keith smirked mockingly at him. "Keith! Oh ho ho, you're going down." Lance quickly scooped up a hand full of cake Keith anticipating the retaliation grabbed his wrist pulling him close, careful to avoid his hand whispered. "You started it lover boy." Keith kissed Lance on his frost-covered lips, earning a loud cheer from the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked :3  
> If you found any mistakes let me know so I can fix it thx


End file.
